


Nice on you

by Hotgitay



Category: The Event (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Elias Christina Drabble





	Nice on you

“Hello Mr President”Christina lovingly teased her husband sending him a flirty look 

“Morning gorgeous”Elias places a kiss to the first lady’s red lips 

“You wearing a new cologne?”Christina notes the smell

“You like it?”Elias asked his wife 

“It’s nice on you”Christina replies 

“Good to know my love”Elias grinned


End file.
